Free to be You and me
by AmaraYDoYouEvenCare
Summary: AU: Elena has had a good life, however, one thing that has started to both Elena has been becoming clearer and clearer. Elena wants to get to know her birth mom, and she manages to contact her. Little does she know, she has a long journey ahead of her, and she just might find more than her mom on that trip… DE (Rated T for now, however that may change to M later on)


Free to be You and me

**AU: Elena has had a good life, however, one thing that has started to both Elena has been becoming clearer and clearer. Elena wants to get to know her birth mom, and she manages to contact her. Little does she know, she has a long journey ahead of her, and she just might find more than her mom on that trip… DE **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries, nor do I claim to own them. I'm just borrowing character, concepts, and some overall ideas for the entertainment of whomever reads my fanfictions. **

**Chapter 1: Living a Lie**

It's been almost twelve years. Twelve agonizing years without hearing her laugh, without seeing her smile, and without feeling her touch. Twelve years since I've seen Jenna Sommers, most see her as a renowned actress or a recipient of the nobel peace prize, I saw her as the closest person to a mother that I could've asked for. I was adopted by her and her husband when I was 2 years old, all that I know about my mother was that she was too young, and didn't have the resources to take care of me, so she did what was best for me. For awhile I hated her for it, but I've actually accepted it, and I've grown to respect her decision. However, over the years I've craved the warm love of a mother. Yes, I still had my father, and I love him dearly, however I've always been curious about the whereabouts of my mother. The only information I have of her is that her name is Katherine Pierce. I've spent the first couple of weeks of summer cooped up in my home researching everything I could about her, and shockingly enough, I've found some key information that might just help me find her.

_Katherine Noel Pierce:_

_Age: __33 years old; 11 months until her 34th birthday; born June 30th_

_Height: __5'6 1/2_

_Weight: __123 lbs._

_Location: __Atlanta, Georgia USA_

_Family: _

_Father- Daniel Petrova; deceased_

_Mother- Irina Petrova; deceased_

_No known siblings_

_Spouse- Phyra Simmons __Phyra-Simmons-link-here_

_Children- Elena Gilbert: put up for adoption when she was 2 because of unsustainable living conditions; __Elena-Gilbert-link-here_

_Current Job: __Works as an assistant manager for Gio Music Co._

_Additional Information: __Born in Sofia, Bulgaria; moved to Mystic Falls, VA when she was 7 with her mother; her father seemingly died in Bulgaria; lived her entire life in poverty with her mother working minimum wage; when she got pregnant, her mother kicked her out of the house; she lived in a rundown apartment until she couldn't sustain having her daughter anymore; had various partners until she eventually married a woman named Phyra Simmons in Atlanta, GA._

I felt a wave of emotion flood me, upon receiving so much information about my mother. She lived in Atlanta, which isn't very far from here! Perhaps I could convince my father to allow me to meet her, or maybe I should send her an email first. I decide to search further into the page until I eventually find her email address. I decide that it's best for me to send her an email since I have the opportunity to.

_To:__ KathPierce86 _

_From: __EllieGbert _

_Katherine Pierce,_

_Hello, I truly don't know how to begin with this email. I've lived my entire life knowing your name, however it wasn't until recently that I've decided to contact you. My name is Elena Gilbert, and I'm your biological daughter who you gave away to adoption. I understand why you did it, and I believe that you did what was best for me. I just wanted to be able to talk to you, however I understand if you don't want to. I have so many questions, and I'd love to be able to speak to you in person one day. _

_Regards,_

_Elena_

My hand shook as the pointer hovered over the send button, waiting for my finger to click. The anxiousness inside of my was growing every passing second, and I knew I wouldn't send if I waited any longer. With a deep breath and my eyes shut tight, I clicked the mouse. Draft sent was on the screen, and I felt my chest grow tight. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she just ignores this email? The amount of possibilities flooded my mind as I paced my bedroom. Oof. I bumped into my desk's corner which stopped me in my tracks. I'm glad it did, because I took it as a sign that I shouldn't stress myself over it too much. Maybe I could've gotten a sign that didn't require me getting a bruise, but eh, I'll get what I can take. I saw my phone buzz on my nightstand, and I walk over picking it up.

_New Message:_

_Bonnie:__ Hey, girl! You haven't texted very much all summer, and Care' and I wanted to do something with you._

_Elena:__ Hey, Bon. You're right, I should get out more. Tell the gang to meet up at the Grill tonight at 7._

_Bonnie:__ Sounds good, although is everything alright? Usually you're more social than this, especially in the summer._

_Elena:__ I'm fine, although I did want to talk to you all about something, however I'd rather do that in person. _

_Bonnie:__ Okay, we'll talk at the Grill then. See ya later!_

_Elena:__ See ya!_

I place my phone back on my little white nightstand that was next to my bed. I also glance around the room looking at some clothes scattered on the floor, and a few cups on my desk. I guess I should clean it while I have the time. Luckily, it doesn't take very long until everything is sorted out, and I also head downstairs where I see my father, Alaric sitting on our designer L-couch currently reading a new book of his. He's an author, and my mother fell in love with his literature. They hit it off almost instantly when meeting each other and got married after a year of dating. After three years, and so many failed pregnancy attempts, they decided to adopt me. They never adopted again, since Jenna died of a terminal illness when I was 4, and Alaric has only recently been in a stable state of mind after her death. Since he was unstable for the years of which I was growing up, I had to mature faster than most other kids. By the time I was 10, I could take care of myself with the fines of any adult. He looks up from his book hearing me approaching him, and smiles warmly at me.

"Elena, it's so good to see you out of your room. How are you feeling?" He asks kindly.

"I've been good, although I wanted to ask if I could hang out with my friends at the Grill tonight?" I ask. I knew he was going to say yes, since he has felt guilty for not being the best father after my mother's death. I don't blame his for it, although that won't stop him from blaming himself.

"Of course, sweetie. I really want you to enjoy yourself this summer. Do you need any cash before you go?" He asks me curiously.

"I won't be leaving in two hours, and yes, I'll need no more than $30 to pay for dinner for myself. Thank you so much, daddy." I reply giving him a big hug. I know he needs my support as a daughter, and I'm more than willing to be there for him, since I know that my mother's death is still affecting him to this day.

"Oh, it's no big deal sweetie. I'll also give you $50, so you can have some desert as well, alright, baby?"

"You don't have to do that…"

"But I want to, now get ready, and as soon as you come downstairs, I'll have the money and some other things on the kitchen counter for you."

"Thanks again dad, I love you." I say appreciatively, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." He replies before I get up and head upstairs to get ready for tonight. I head into my bathroom and head into the shower. I use my lavender scented shampoo and conditioner, and my vanilla scented body wash. I also enjoy the warm water running down my body, and enjoy it for a couple more minutes before I eventually get out of the shower. I put on my white fluffy robe, and I dry and straighten my hair. I then put on some concealer, blush, lip gloss, and maskera for a light makeup look before heading back into my room. I head into my closet and spot a nice outfit for tonight. It's just a pair of jean shorts with a flowy light blue top. I also grab a pair converse that match the color of my top perfectly, and I put my hair into a side french braid. Lastly I grab my purse with my phone, car keys, face powder, a stick of masters, a comb, a phone charger, and a small notebook with a pen. Glancing over myself one last time in the mirror I decide to head downstairs again. My dad's now cooking something for himself in the kitchen and since there is some time to spare, I quickly check my phone. The group chat with all of my friends confirms whos coming or not. Bonnie's coming, Caroline's coming, Matt can't come. He's still a bit jaded after our breakup, but it didn't feel as consuming as I thought love would've been. Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend is coming, and lastly Elijah, a new member of our squad, is also coming. That makes five people, and after quickly checking everything on my phone, I put it away to conserve power. I then walked over to my dad who appears to be finishing making his salad.

"Hey dad, I'm about to head out." I say to him and he looks up from his mixing bowl.

"That's nice. Have you gotten everything from the counter yet?" He asks, and I now remember what he's talking about.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot." I say walking over to where the items appear to be. There's $50 cash, however I also notice a credit card. "I think you accidently dropped your credit card." I add, holding up the card to show him what I'm talking about, and he simply just chuckles.

"I didn't accidentally drop anything, baby. I wanted you to have a credit card." He says and my eyes widen. He can't be serious.

"I thought I wouldn't get one until I was 18." I say with my jaw open wide.

"Honey, mentally you're much more mature than I am, and I trust with making your own purchases. Just consider this an extra birthday present."

"Dad, my birthday was last month, and I can't accept this."

"Baby… your mother had made this account since we first got you, and with the growing interest and some additional money I've added, there is about $15,000 on that card." He replies and my eyes widen even farther.

"$15,000! That's ludicrous! No teenager should be given that much money!" I say back and he laughs.

"Like I said earlier, you're much more mature than a teenager, and I want you to spend that money on things that'll help you enjoy life a bit more. If that's indulging in activities or going on a roadtrip with your friends. I trust you, and I want you to enjoy yourself. You were robbed of your childhood, and I want you to have fun before you move away." He says reassuringly and I look at the card and sigh.

"I probably won't use it unless I have to, but… I really appreciate this dad. Thank you for trusting me with such a huge responsibility." I reply to him and he smiles.

"Anything for you… now, I believe it's almost time for you to meet up with your friends, and I wouldn't want to keep you from them."

"Alright, love you." I say grabbing the items and putting it in my purse.

"Love you more."He replies which stops me in my tracks to the door.

"That's impossible." I say with a smile before leaving. I find my car in the driveway and hop in it. I then turned on the radio and roll down the windows before driving towards the Grill. Feeling the soft breeze rush past me while listening to Johnny Cash, is definitely a wonderful experience for me. The Grill is fairly close to where I live, so it only takes about a song and a half of Johnny Cash before arriving. I roll the windows back up, and turn off the car before exiting the vehicle. The Grill is unsurprisingly busy, since it's a nice summer night, and I head inside. Amongst all the chaos I spot all my friends at a long table with 6 chairs. Caroline in the furthest in on the top side, and sitting next to her is Tyler, sitting next to him is Elijah. I take a seat next to Bonnie and she smiles brightly at me.

"Elena! It's been too long, I've missed you!" She says standing up to give me a big hug. I hug her back with a soft laugh.

"I've missed you too, Bonnie. How was your summer?" I ask, breaking the hug. We both sit down as well.

"Fine, I've mainly been hanging out with Caroline and Olivia, however it's wonderful to be seeing you. I haven't seen you since you birthday."

"Yeah, we've all been missing you." Caroline adds enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I've been.. Busy. I've actually been wanting to talk to you all about something." I say a bit nervously.

"How about we talk after we order, the waitress has already gotten our drinks, which we ordered you water, however if we're going to be talking about something serious, I wouldn't want it to get interrupted." Elijah says and I nod. I then pick up the menu, scanning it for anything good. I simply just decide to get some of the homemade chilli, and close the menu.

"Did you decide on anything, El'?" Caroline asks me curiously.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get a bowl of the chilli. It's pretty good here." I reply.

"I agree, I'm actually getting the chili as well." Caroline says before adding, "What about you Bonnie?"

"I'm getting the BBQ burger. I've been craving one all day." She jokes and I laugh.

"Sounds delicious." I tell her with a smile and she has a chaste laugh. Just then the waitress approaching our table.

"Hello again, do you need some more time deciding or are you ready to order?" She asks.

"We're ready. I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with onion rings." Tyler says before handing his menu to her. She writes the order down before looking at Caroline for her order.

"I'll have the chili, and Elena over there would also like to have the chili as well." She says acknowledging me. The waitress writes that down as well, and the rest of the group order their food as well.

"So, are you now going to tell us what's been bothering you?' Bonnie asks curiously and I sigh.

"Well, you all know I'm adopted, and that's never been an issue until…"

"Until what?" Caroline asks.

"Until I wanted to know more about my biological mother." I let out and everyone is silent for a bit, not knowing how to respond.

"I think that's a good idea." Elijah finally breaks the silence. "You should feel curious to know more about your birth mom, and I think it's healthy that you're curious about it."

"Yeah, I agree with Elijah, it's good that you're looking into things with your mom." Caroline says.

"Well, I've also sent her an email saying that I wanted to talk to her and get to know her." I say.

"That's wonderful, Elena." Bonnie replies enthusiastically, but upon seeing my tense expression, her smile alters and she asks, "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm a bit scared that she won't want anything to do with me." I admit anxiously.

"Oh, El'. Of course she'll love you. You're her daughter after all." Caroline says reassuringly.

"Yeah, but she gave me away." I reply.

"She didn't want to. You said that she put you up for adoption when you were almost 2. Clearly she tried to keep you, she just couldn't give you everything that you deserved." Bonnie says and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm still nervous… why hasn't she contacted me?" I ask tears threatening to emerge from my eyes.

"I think that she may have not known that you knew you were adopted, and she didn't know if she was interfering with your life." Tyler says and I think it over. He might be right.

"Yeah, that could be the case… maybe I'm just overthinking everything." I admit with a sigh.

"You definitely are, how about we enjoy ourselves right now, and we can worry about all of that later, alright?" Elijah offers.

"You're right. We should all catch up with each other and have a bit of fun." I reply with a smile.

"That's more like it." Tyler replies and we all laugh. In all honesty, the rest of the night was amazing. We all had so much fun talking to one another and catching up on everything that has been happening this summer. Turns out Caroline and her Mom and going to the Bahamas, and Bonnie is staying with her grandma this summer. Elijah is working with his family to help run their business, and Tyler is helping out his father who is the mayor. It seems as if everyone has a plan except for me. By the time I had said goodbye to everybody and made my way to the car, I thought about something. Maybe if my birth mom did want to see me, maybe I could go to Atlanta to meet her. Perhaps, I thought in my head, before continuing down the road. I still haven't received a new email from her yet, so I didn't want to get my hopes up. When I arrived back home, all the lights were off, signifying that my dad was already asleep, so I quietly went up to my room and got ready for bed. Before going to sleep however I decided that I wanted to write a quick entry into my diary.

_Dear Diary, 23/7/19_

_I've finally got all the answers I've been searching for, however everything has been rather confusing and anxiety inducing. With all of the new information on my birth mom, I was finally able to contact her, however I'm worried that she wont want anything to do with me. Maybe I'm just overthinking everything. I did speak to my friends about everything, and they were very reassuring about everything. I've also thought that maybe I would be able to see her in Atlanta with the credit card my dad gave me. That is of course if she even wants to see me. Until then…_

_Elena G._

**A/N: Before you all leave I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for being gone from uploading for so long. I've been focusing on other activities, and I've decided to get back into writing fanfiction. Also, even though Alaric's name in the show in Alaric Saltzman, in this universe, his name is Alaric Gilbert in order for Elena to have her signature last name. Thanks for the support and I can't wait to get back into uploading! -Amara**


End file.
